Aslan Has Called
by BloodyNargles
Summary: A star's reflection on her life, and remembers things about people around her. Watches as Narnia burns.
1. Aslan Has Called

Watching Narnia burn. Go down in flames. It was a horror to watch, Even from above. The star twinkled from above, her home, her life, turning to ashes. She would be forever stuck in the sky, never being able to go back.. Where will all the creatures go? Ariette did not like thinking of the outcome. She had been friends with many Queens, Especially Lilliandil. Caspian was nice, but hardly there. And after Lilliandil died, and Rilian ran away. Caspian often did talk to the night sky, not aware someone was listening. Maybe he didn't like to think that stars could take forms, or simply maybe he'd forgotten. Maybe after many years he forgot that Lilliandil was a star. He often called upon Ariette, Just to see someone's face, to have comfort, but that eventually faded too. When his father died Rilian never talked to Ariette, his wife apologized for his actions several times and each time Ariette just shook her head and said it was fine, and she understood perfectly well.

And even though, she did not age, no one ever asked why. She'd been in the sky thousands of years, and she'd seen many many things, yet no one asked what age she was, or where she came from, or even where she went at night. She had so desperately wanted to tell King Caspian what she was, but she had feared it would strike a chord, hurt him. When she had plucked up the courage, he had already set sail. She never saw him after that. After Rilian blocked her out, and she had no such contact with the King and Queen anymore, she retreated to the sky. She had no such need down there, and yet everyone looked for her, wondering what had happened. She had even heard Rilian apologize, but she never came down. It was only after 35 years did she come back, when such Narnian's she had known were gone, and no one knew her name.

And now here she sits, in the sky, watching the Narnia she once knew go up in flames. From there she fell, fell from the sky, but she did not fear what was happening, for Aslan has called.

Aslan has called.


	2. Aslan's Star

**So i got a review on this story (Yay!), and that person asked who Ariette was, so i'd thought i'd write this, just to let you know. :3 - Callie xx**

Aslan's Star.

Ariette was born a Narnian, her mother Queen Helen's nurse and her father.. is unknown. It is said, Aslan granted Marietta with a child because he knew that that child would do the greatest things. When she was born, they noticed a certain...glow about her. When she was happy, she would glow brighter than normal, and when she was sad.. When she was sad she took herself off and didn't come back for days. Her mother was used to this, but worried everytime she did leave. When her mother died, Queen Helen took Ariette in as her own, treating her as a daughter, as she'd never had one.

When Ariette was the age of nineteen Aslan called upon her and told her why she was diferent and what would happen at night from now on. Ariette adjusted quickly to the night sky that shone above narnia, making peace with the other stars and sitting rightfully in her place. One thing he did not mention is that she would not age.

Throughout The White Witch's ice cold winter, Ariette shone the dimmest. She was not happy that she could hardly come down, stars alike comforted her, told her that it would soon be over as it was heard that Aslan was back.

High King Peter trusted Ariette with his life, and when they had won, or lost a battle, Ariette would guide them home safely. King Edmund and Queen Susan, were quite fond of her, as she was of them. Edmund used to talk to her sometimes, when she was shining, of course. Susan was the one who used to only talk to her when she was sure there was no one around, beacuse she knew that Ariette would keep the darkest of secrets. Queen Lucy was the closest to Ariette, next to Mr. Tumnus, she was her closest friend. They used to talk, no matter what time of day, and when Tumnus had things to do, they would go on adventures around Narnia. But they were always back by tea time.

Lucy often wondered why Ariette knew the whole of Narnia, why she told stories of things she'd seen from above, and why she was always considered a creature of the day. Most importantly, Where did she go at night? She'd asked many times, but Ariette would just giggle and say there was such a boy, who had asked her to tea with him many times. That she spent the night with him, and when asked about the the stories she would always say she just simply liked to climb trees, when they didn't mind. She'd told Lucy that from living here all her life she just simply knew all there was to know.

When the Pevensie's left, Tumnus, who knew she was a star, talked about writing fairytales about the Kings and Queens, and even one about a star who shines in the night sky and meets a King and falls inlove. Ariette laughed it off and said she would never meet a King that would fall inlove with her, Tumnus disagreed, saying that even a faun like himself would fall inlove with a woman like her. Each night before the Telmarines envaded Ariette would say goodbye to Tumnus with a kiss on the cheek and a smile. Then she would make her descent to the beach and go to sleep. When she awoke, she would be surrounded by her fellow stars, which means they could see far and wide. They saw the Telmarines first, Ariette begged to be let down, to warn Tumnus, but she was not alowed. That night many tears fell from the night sky, one landing on Tumnus' nose before..

When the Pevensie's returned, Lucy did call upon Ariette, just to see if she was still there. When Ariette appeared Caspian did threaten her, she just smiled and said, "I thought you knew alot about stars..". He lowered his bow and stared at her as she walked by, confused and slightly dazed by her glow. Lucy saw Ariette when Caspian was crowned, as did Susan, Edmund and Peter. Smiling, she just waved and giggled slightly.

Lucy always thought of Ariette as a part of Aslan, like she was his family, in a way. Like she served great purpose to Aslan. Before they left it is known that High King Peter left a kiss on Ariette's cheek.

Lucy and Edmund were not to see Ariette after that, as she wasn't part of the skies that the _Dawn Treader _travelled through.

Lilliandil took to Ariette very well, seeing her as a relation or a sister. Both being from the skies, they shared stories of things they had seen. After Rilian was born, Lilliandil and Caspian both agreed that when Rilian turned a certain age, Ariette was to educate him in History. As she knew more than most people.

When the Queen died and Rilian went missing, Caspian talked to Ariette alot, relieving memories of the Pevensie's, of baby Rilian, of the first time they met. He asked how she knew about him liking stars. She'd just smile and tap her nose thoughtfully.

Ariette was deeply sadened by Caspian's death, but he had asked her to do something precious for him. He had asked her to shine her brightest. Ariette had never told him that she was a star, but maybe he'd figured it out.

When Eustace met Ariette, it was at the end of his second adventure to Narnia, when King Caspian died. Ariette was a star that had been there with Aslan, when Caspian awoke. Only seeing Ariette for a brief time, he did not know her very well. Ariette lead Caspian to Aslan's Country where he was to meet his queen.

Caspian asked her questions when they travelled to Aslan's country. Why was she here?, Had someone hurt her?, Is Rilian ruling Narnia properly? and one thing he said before he passed through the gates. "I have seen many stars, I even married one. But never in my life have i seen one that could shine as bright as you. Farewell."

Ariette's account of Eustace and Jill were brief, but she liked them well enough. She could not help them though, as she was a star. In those days, since a certain King Rilian ruled, stars could not help.

After Ariette had fell from the sky, she had ended up in Aslan's country, but not in the sky. As that sky had their own stars. Stars far older than anyone could imagine, and there she told everyone of the stories she had held in, stories that would have given away that she was a star. When standing alone looking at the night sky, wondering who resides up there, an old friend's voice came from behind. "Would you, my dear star. Take a faun like myself? I never got your answer." Ariette turned to see Tumnus looking at her, smiling. Walking closer, she finally answered his question. "Oh, my dear noble faun Tumnus, why would you ever doubt that i would?"

I can assure you, that a certain faun and a certain star were _never _apart.


End file.
